


She

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Like tides, she rises and falls.





	She

**Author's Note:**

> The rhythm of light.

Quiet now. Hush  
in the soft lullaby  
of daybreak. The sun  
emerges shyly, hiding  
her face behind fair  
rose-streaked hair and  
wings. She sings.

Loud now. Roaring  
a thunderous chime,  
a waterfall-cascade  
of time in its absence,  
for there my maiden lay  
in blessed embrace, gentle  
fingers. She lingers.

Silent now. Still  
upon feathered dreams  
and nightfall, soundless  
glide deems me vivid  
as she. In thrall I listen  
whilst lonely willows  
weep. She sleeps.

May this be the final  
blade of shadowed dance  
made with a whispering sigh,  
the ghosts of yesterday  
yet to say goodbye in such  
lonely nights. Or, if at  
tunnel’s end brings light,  
let me forsake this cursed  
sight.


End file.
